The Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC) is poised to continue to provide an outstanding training experience for academic oncologists and translational cancer researchers. This institution remains at the epicenter of high-quality, practice-changing cancer clinical/translational trials. The MCCC is a National Cancer Institute (NCI)-designated comprehensive cancer center and is in its 36th year of continuous funding. Its funding portfolio includes an NCI-funded Phase I grant; a Phase II contract; 7 SPORE's (prostate, pancreas, breast, brain, ovary, multiple myeloma, and lymphoma); and multiple investigator-initiated grants. It maintains strong ties to national cancer cooperative groups, including the North Central Cancer Treatment Group, for which the Mayo Clinic is the sole research base, and the American College of Surgeons Cooperative Group. The Mayo Graduate School of Medicine is one of the largest training programs in the world, educating 1400+ physicians annually in over 100 specialties. Thus, the MCCC seeks to renew the Paul Calabresi Program in Clinical and Translational Research at the Mayo Clinic, requesting 7 positions/year. The MCCC has been privileged to hold this award since 2001. To date, all 21 scholars hold academic appointments, 67% have secured other funding, some hold leadership positions in academic oncology, and each has published in cancer therapeutics, cumulatively amassing 700+ publications. In this application, as before, scholars must focus on 1 of 6 research tracks that align with MCCC Programs: Gastrointestinal Malignancies, Genitourinary Malignancies, Hematology, Neuro-oncology, Novel Therapeutics, or Women's Cancers. Multidisciplinary teams will work with each scholar as he/she completes coursework, embarks upon hands-on research, and strives for career independence. Co-principal investigators, Aminah Jatoi, M.D., who is Associate Director for Education and Training for the MCCC, and Lynn Hartmann, M.D., who has overseen this program since its inception, will together lead this training program. An Advisory Committee comprised of 7 MCCC leaders will provide oversight. The MCCC seeks to train the next generation of investigators to enable them to conduct cutting- edge, hypothesis-driven research in cancer therapeutics.